Drabble  EthanWilliam
by No available name
Summary: Basically ten drabbles about William/Ethan. Yes, this means slash. If you don't like it: peace out.


So I tried to follow this prompt:

_**Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

But I didn't exactly do it like it said, because the drabble isn't exactly about the music. Basically I started a music and wrote while it was on.

Anyway, this is slash, between the characters Ethan Hunt and William Brandt from Mission Impossible 4, so if you don't like it, get out. No need for hate.

**Disclaimer: **I of course don't own it, because if I did there would be a lot more gay action. Oh, and it would have been William to seduce the rich guy :)

P.S. This is the second time I'm uploading the story because instead of putting William as William I wrote is name as Clint ... don't worry, I've hit myself a couple of times. Stupid brain thinking of other stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Adele – Turning Tables<strong>

It hadn't been easy to accept Ethan's advances. Mostly because he couldn't forget he had failed the man. Yes, Julia was alive. But she could have been dead just as easily. And then what? Would Ethan still want to date him? Hell, would the two of them even be separate?

He liked Ethan, truly he did, but he couldn't forget he failed him. He failed him. And that would never go away. Ever. But maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for them. Maybe it was time to forget. To move on.

He looked at the clock. If he hurried up he would still arrive on time for his date with Ethan. He could arrive and apologize for his lateness or he could never appear and their friendship, and probably their work relationship, would end. It was in his hands.

He grabbed the coat and looking one last time at the clock left his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>30H!3 – I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby<strong>

William had never actually had a boyfriend. Of course he had dated a few guys (and girls) but calling them boyfriend never seemed appropriate. But one day Ethan asked him how he should introduce him to his mother.

William had no idea how to answer. Yes, they had been together for a couple of months now, actually it would be six months in April, so of course Ethan should tell his mother about him. But call him what? Friends with benefits was why out of the truth. Yes, they hadn't yet used the word L, but they were close.

William turned to Ethan on his side of the bed, the right one, which used to be William's but after their first night together became Ethan's. No, boyfriend wasn't the appropriate term. They were so much more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>DRIVE – Official Soundtrack Preview<strong>

On their first date they hadn't really done anything. They had basically eaten and looked at each other. Mostly because it was a date. Between the two of them. How the hell where they supposed to act?

Finally, when the date came to an end, an awkward end, and they left the restaurant Ethan grabbed him and kissed him. And just like that, all the awkwardness went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Undead – Le Deux<strong>

Before they even begin to date, before he noticed any interest by Ethan, William had thought about it. He was an analyst, so every time he met a person he thought about where they could do some use. That also meant where they could do some use by him. Jane, he thought, was a good friend but it would never go from there. Benji, was also a good friend, and he did thought about the two of them together but as far as he saw, they would sleep together, would have an amazing awkward morning and then would try to have a working relationship, which wouldn't work, and that would end their team and their friendship.

So no, Benji wasn't the guy for him. But Ethan… Ethan was an entirely different story. He couldn't say that they wouldn't have an awkward first morning, because they would, but it wouldn't by like with Benji where they would dress really fast. They would laugh and then go back to sleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>Korn ft Skrillex and Kill the Noise – Narcissistic Cannibal<strong>

They were both agents so they knew it would be hard to make it work. Not only because of their crazy work schedules, mostly because they would always be concerned for the other. Of course they were also concerned with the rest of their team but it would never be the same. It could never be the same.

But somehow they made it work. William still nearly had a few heart attacks whenever Ethan went to do something crazy and Ethan… well, not so much, because William wasn't one to go off jumping from the biggest building in the world. Ethan kept telling him he had never jumped, he had scaled him, but William would always shut him up with a fierce hug. Mostly to tell him: it doesn't fucking matter. You almost die. And then Ethan would hug back, and the message would be clear: But I didn't. I'm here. Then the kiss appeared and that message was even clear: I'll always be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Against – Prayer of the Refugee<strong>

One time in a mission William got kidnapped and then tortured because he had some information the kidnappers wanted. The stupid thing was he didn't even remember what it was. But, anyway, he had been tortured and he had wanted to tell him, he had wanted the pain to go away.

There was only one thing that made him endure the pain: Ethan would be there. He would be there to save him, and afterwards he would be there for his recovery and then he would be very protective of him and it would take him a long way to let him go back on a mission without him always calling to check in. But it was okay, because he would be there. He would be safe. Just like he would be in a few minutes when Ethan appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Foo Fighters – Walk<strong>

Nobody knew but William had a couple of photos on his wallet. He knew he didn't seem the guy to have photos on his wallet, but he was. During a mission it had always made him feel safe to look into his family faces.

There had always been a picture of his parents, then his brother and sister. After them came their wife and husband, who were now like his own siblings. After that came their children, who he loved very much and would be with them whenever he could. He had never had someone he loved in a romantic way in it. But when Ethan went away for two months he put a picture in the wallet to remember him. And he never took it away from its place.

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer Soundtrack of Thor<strong>

He became an agent before he became an analyst so he was strong as any other. And as good. He was a good agent, he followed orders and he could be trusted to make the right decisions. He was a leader by nature.

But when he met Ethan Hunt, when he had to make sure he was safe he knew he wouldn't mind to let Ethan take control of things. Because Ethan was the type of man that put a stranger's life in front of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sabbath – Iron Man<strong>

It may not look but William was a complete nerd. He loved LoTR, Star Wars and mostly superheroes. It was the reason that made him go into training to be an agent. But he didn't really believe in superheroes. Actually he did, he just didn't believe they had super powers. In his mind a superhero was a normal guy, just like him, but that got the chance to do something incredible.

It was the reason that made him accept to work for Ethan Hunt. He wasn't a superhero, but right now he had the chance to do something good. To redeem himself. He wasn't a superhero but following Ethan Hunt he would do everything he could to save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>The Script – We Cry<strong>

Their relationship wasn't always easy, there was no doubting that. He wouldn't say they were always fighting but when they did it would take them hours to apologize and that would make the work harder. It was one of the reasons William left their team.

It was also what made their relationship start to crumble. Ethan wasn't able to trust the new guy and William wasn't there to make sure Ethan was safe. So, after three months of a living hell William went back to the team. Ethan hadn't asked for it and he didn't thank him, but he knew that this was right. They would still fight but their place wasn't only in bed together, it was also covering the other's back.


End file.
